24 Days until Christmas A Iron Man Advent calendar
by Jenny-loves-NY
Summary: Hi I thought I would write a story where I post everyday a new Chapter until Christmas. Cause I started today I'll post 2 Chapter. It would be great if there is someone who read Beta. :) Hope you guys like it and review :) PepperxTony
1. Chapter 1

I know it's probably hard to read but I hope you'll understand it. I'll update as soon as I get the correction :) Hope you like it.

It was the first of December and there was still no snow in view, but it was very cold. As the November days passed, the colder it was getting.  
If it would at least snow, it would be acceptable to be that cold, it was the thought of Pepper Potts, the famous personal assistant of Tony Stark.

After she sat over 8 hours in her office at Stark industries they decided to go into the Villa and to send there some emails and above all to fix Tony's stupidities.

After she had parked her car in the garage, she then standed in the large living room through the front door. She knew that Tony was probably in his workshop and had to work on something. Nevertheless, she decided not to tell him that she was there.  
Then she sat down on the couch and gets her laptop out of the bag. In just a few minutes she was back completely in her element, tapping like crazy.

Now and then, she got a call, but she managed to work through almost anything.  
Suddenly it was well after 10pm and Pepper didn't notice that it was completely dark outside.

Tony, however, was working again at one of its new Iron Man suits, because he needed some renovations after his last fight.  
He had not noticed that his PA was there working. So he went whistling Jingle Bells while going up the stairs. Until he got in the kitchen, he kept whistling without noticing Pepper and when he did and said something.

"It's time to show another way, that one is in the Christmas mood." She smiled at him kindly and had to suppress a laugh as Tony shocked let his drink fall. Luckily it was a plastic bottle.

"Wow, Pepper! What are you doing here?" He asked after he picked up his bottle.

Pepper just lifted an eyebrow, what made him react immediately.

"I don't mean that I don't like that you are here, but it's late. You shouldn't be working."

"Nice save. I have thing to do, Tony, besides it's my job. But you're right, I should go home. "

"Now it's to late. It's dark and cold outside I don't think you should go."

Then Pepper got up and looked out the window. She said, more to herself than to Tony.

"I've missied the snow a little, you can't really look forward to Christmas when there is no snow."

Tony then, went to the window and stood beside Pepper. Carefully, he put his arm around her shoulder.  
She caught a brief side view of him with this gesture. After a few minutes snowflakes began falling off.

"Pepper! It's snowing."  
She smiled at him lovingly and then continued to look at the snow falling down.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Pepper stood for a while in front of the window and watched the falling snow until she decided to go home to. But Tony took the car key from her and made it clear that he would not let her drive. After a brief discussion she relented and went to go upstairs to go in one if the guestrooms. She went to the one where she slept for a few times.

Tony watched her go up and could not help but smile.

When she was out of reach, he turned back to the window and threw a last look at the snow spectacle which took place outdoors. Later he went to bed too and told Jarvis that he should wake him around 8 am, but should let Pepper sleep.

A few hours later it was already 8 am and Jarvis woke Tony. He was in a good mood and decided to change in some other clothes. Then he was going to the room door.

"Jarvis is Pepper awake?"

"No sir. Miss Potts is still asleep. Should I wake her? "

"No! She needs to rest. "

Then Tony went down to the kitchen and began to prepare for breakfast. After half an hour he had set the table. Tony was glad that he still knew how to cook pancakes. Now he hoped it would taste Pepper.

Nervously, he looked around and his eyes remained then on the piano depend what stood in the corner. As Pepper was still asleep, he thought nothing of it and began to play. Inspired by last night he started to play White Christmas. First, he hummed and from the second verse, he began to sing.

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

Pepper woke up a few minutes later and was startled when she noticed that it was already light outside.  
"Jarvis What time is it?"

"Good morning, Miss Potts, it is 9am."

"Oh God."

She jumped up and looked for her work clothes but then she heard something from below and decided to go to the door. She carefully opened the door and the noise grew louder, then pepper decided to go down stairs. At the bottom, she looked fascinated to Tony sat at the piano and sang a Christmas carol. He had a great voice thought Pepper and wanted to listen a little longer. Sometime during the song he had turned aside and had seen Pepper , abruptly, he stopped singing and playing piano and then turned to face her. But instead of what to say, he began only to grin at her.  
"Why did you stop and why are you grinning at me like that?"

"That outfit suits you really well although I believe that the pants are a little short for the cold season."

As Pepper looked down at herself, she noticed that she had not moved as she had been actually going.

She wore a slightly larger sweater, a pair of short shorts and thick socks well. She quickly turned around and was about to move up stairs but Tony took her hand and began to dance with her.

"Tony what are you doing?"  
"We're dancing ."  
"Without music?"  
"Jarvis White Christmas."  
After only a few seconds he starts hummed again and that makes Pepper listen to the song. So she decided to dance a little while with him even it wasn't right because he was her boss. And she was wearing sleep cloths but at this point it didn't matter.

"This is the first Christmas song I've heard this year."  
"And you like it?"  
"When you sing it, then yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi it would be great if I would get some Reviews. Is there anyone who could read Beta than it woul dbe much easier to read for the people who do.:) so please pm if there is someone

-hope you like it

Pepper was driven home after Yesterday morning, and didn't talk to Tony since then. Yesterday she were going to Star Industries and returned late at her home.  
To her bad luck her heating doesn't worked any longer. Because it would be getting colder over the night she decided to call some electrician, but no one could help her at this time of the day. So she took all her blankets and put on her warmest socks.

But the receipt arrived the next morning, namely a very annoying cold. Her apartment had become much colder at night than before, so she thought she would go to Tony and work there a little.

Fortunately for her, she could turn on the heater in her car, but she was still very tired and froze yet.  
After half an hour they had now arrived at Tony's house and had parked her car in his garage.  
Quickly she walked into the living room and let himself down on the couch, until now they had Tony neither seen nor heard. He was probably at some party and got drunk again.

So took out her laptop and began to work. No 10 minutes later Tony came through the front door, he hummed a Christmas song again carrying a couple of boxes. He would have gone almost completely past her she had not sneezed.

"Dopey."

Completely shocked Tony would have dropped almost the boxes and looked shocked in Peppers direction.

"Why do you frighten me always like this?"

"I did not mean I'm sorry. Sneezy "

Tony was at once very quickly in his workshop and was not three minutes back into the living room this time without the cartons.  
But he went straight to Pepper and stopped all of a sudden his hand to her forehead. She was about to say something when he began to speak.

"Yes you glow. Pepper away with the laptop you have vacation. "He said this strict yet loving what was Pepper slightly uncomfortable.  
After all, he was her boss. But she disn't put away her laptop . Until Tony to shut it and put it on the table.

"So you have a choice, either you go home and get some rest or you go up in one of the rooms. "

"Tony you're not my mother."

"But your boss." He said with a mischievous smile on his face.  
"Well Pepper sleep upstairs a bit. How is it at all that you have a cold you, you're usually never get sick? "

She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Pepper?" He asked clearly.

"In my apartment, the heaters are turned out and its not so practical in this season."

Tony's facial expression changed in a slightly annoyed look, which Pepper could not do much.

"And you don't call me? Pepper I havebuold the Iron Man suit that means I will probably be able to fix your heater. Or I would have at least taken you with me. "

"As you already you said are my boss that's not appropriate. "

"Okay, I see I didn't get you to go upstairs so I'll wait here another idea."

He arrived 10 minutes later with two cups in hand back and then got another blanket.  
Pepper watched him and did not know what he was going to do.  
He finally sat down next to her and handed her a cup. Then he put his on the coffee table and put his blanket over his legs.

"Tony .."

"Pepper easy, just relaxes a bit. We only watch a movie and do drink hot chocolate not anything else."

"MHH hatschi"

Tony made on movie and after half an hour Pepper was moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. After another hour, she now lay on his lap.  
Tony grinned because he knew exactly how peppers reaction would be.

He would watch another movie, until she would wake up. Before he saw to the TV again he looked at the sleeping woman, and smiled at her lovingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi thank you for the Reviews :) Would be great if you write more :P

\- Hope you like it. The first part is from the other day.

After two more movies, which he gave only passing attention, Pepper began to move. Slowly she was awake, Tony was now looking back on her. Then as she remembered why she was with Tony, her eyes opened at fast, and she was fully awake.

Nevertheless, she hadn't yet set up but had to realize first on what or rather who she was laying on. Shocked she realized that she had been lying with her head on Tonys lap. Now the only thing she was hopping was that he would be sleeping too. So she could quickly go out and drive home or to Stark Industries. But when she finally turned her head in the direction of his face he was looking at her and grinning. What makes Pepper blush.

"You're thinking how to get the fastest out of here right?"  
Instead of answering she began to stand up and sit down next to him. What brought him smiling even more. Now neither of them said something until Tony broke the silence.

"Are you at least better?"

"Yes thank you. Now I just need to try to reach I don't have to sleep with three blankets again. "

"That's already done. Oh and Pepper the next time when such a thing happend you calling me. OK?"

"Tony shouldn't had to do this. And that's really nice, but you're my boss, that's unprofessional. As well as that."

"Oh come on Pepper, I'm not just your boss. We're friends right? That's what friends do, make sure that the other one is good, isn't it like that?"

"Yes but-"

"No, but you have the rest of the day off, drive home and rest a bit."

She nodded to him and made him clear that she had understood it.

When she got up she saw that Tony was looking at her and then she did something that makes herself con confused. She leaned closer and closer to his face and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Then she whispered quietly: ,, Thank you "  
Before he could react, she stood at the door and went out.

The next day was a Friday and Tony had once again a plan, Pepper doesn't know anything yet.

Therefore, he thought it would be a nice surprise, even though he knew she hated to get surprised. Tony knew that Happy had drive her today morning to Stark Industries because she had some business Meetings. At 3pm an important meeting was done and the young woman went to her office. As she stepped into it and wanted to her desk she saw that he was standing with his back to her. And less than 5 seconds later he turned around as if by magic.

"Hi Pepper. How was the meeting? "

"Oh god Tony what are you doing here?" She had put her hand on the place where her heart was, breathing in and out deeply.

Now he stood up and he leaned against her desk.

"I just wanted to surprise my PA and get her on a little trip."

"And that's why you need me to scare like this. And besides, I have work to do. "

"I'm sorry. I'm sure your boss does not mind. "

Again he smiled at her and pushed her toward the door easy. Eventually, she had come to terms with it and had gone on his own on. In the elevator she wanted to know where it would go at all then. But Tony did not intend it to tell her. What Pepper annoyed her but makes her interested in his plan. Condition was when it would not end up in some stupid headline, or it would mean more work for them. When she stood in front of his car, they think twice whether they would go.

"What is?" He asked.

"With this car you always drive too fast."

"I promise this time slow down promise."

Pepper decided to believe him this time and got in. But before she drove away, he suddenly held a blindfold in his hand, whereupon the woman next to him looked very confused.

"Listen this sounds even crazier than anything else but I will surprise you, so would you please wear this.""Is that really necessary?"

As a little boy he nodded at her because she had a good day today, she thought nothing there and put them in order.

Half an hour later the car and Tony held out rose, he ran quickly to Pepper's door and opened it. As they stood outside, she lifted her hand and wanted to take off the blindfold when he gently put his hand to her.

However, he did not let Peppers hand go, he held her still and took a few steps forward. Until he stopped and suddenly let her hand go, only then noticed Pepper the loss of his large warm hand that had held her gently but firmly. She noticed how his hands were approaching her head and then finally took off her blindfold annoying. The first thing that Pepper did was look around and found that the place to they were full had with Christmas trees.

"So what do you think you like one of those?"

"Tony is really a great idea, but I wanted to go to my family this Christmas."

"Oh uh" He scratched nervously back of his head, because he was not sure what to say.  
Pepper felt the same way but then a lot of her little one. What she told him directly.

"What if we choose a tree for your house? I'll help you even when decorating. "

And then they both ran through the various ranks, both had their arms hang down at their sides. That's why their hands touched sometimes while they walked. Both laughed in time much because Tony always had something to talk about.

She pushed him a few times and smiled frequently . And when they had finally found a suitable tree, they went to an elderly couple whom every tree coveted to pay.

"Do you have found a beautiful tree ? It was really lovely how you have brought your girlfriend to this place. We have watched a little bit, you two seem very happy and in love . "

Pepper began to speak.  
"Yes, thank you, but-" Then Tony cut her off.

"I like to surprise her."

"Enjoy Every Day with her" Then the older man talked to Tony.

"I'm going to do anyway." Then he put a genuine smile on Pepper and looked her into her eye. Then put his arm around her waist so he could pull a little close.

In the evening still had Pepper at this strange conversation thinking, and finally fell asleep hours later with a smile on his lips a.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi I'm so sorry actually I wanted to post every day a new chapter. But I had a lot of test this week and there wasn't much time to write. But I want to post a new chapter tomorrow, I've more time at the weekend maybe I can manage to write a few more chapter :)

Hope you understand and come online to read a new chapter tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Okey I thought I would uplode one, but I havn't much time so I translate it with google, I tried to correct a bit cause google makes it hard to understand. Hope you like it

please review :) and maybe someone who has time want to read beta ?

On Saturday morning, Tony began to draw up the tree. He had no idea that Pepper was going to spend Christmas with her family .

He wanted to buy her a Christmas tree and not himself, cause he would sit Christmas alone in the Villa and would watch on a Christmas tree. That was definitely not his plan. Pepper told him she wanted to decorate the tree with him but Tony wouldn't blame her if she wouldn't come. Cause it was a suterday morning. But then he turned around and looked at red-haired woman and she smiled at him he involuntarily brought to smile.

Then he looked at her from head to foot and noticed that she was wearing completely different clothes than usual. Now she was wearing a dark blue jeans and a simple blouse, something that has never Pepper wore so.

He also noticed that she saw what his eyes did, blushed and looked down.

"So do we want?"

"Sure, of course."

Both of them began to wear down from the attic some boxes. They put the boxes in the living room at the end there were four of them. It was a slightly different atmosphere between the two.

Because both laughed and Pepper threw Tony little tinsel on her head. What he broke quickly away , but she heartily laughed. In the background ran some Christmas songs. As Pepper and Tony watched again much her something, and she had to start to laugh, which puzzled him clearly.

"What?"

"You do have tinsel on his head."

This he took without comment from his head, and then walked over to Pepper.

"No go away." She said as she laughed.

But Tony threw it on her hair, and then he had to laugh.  
And after about an hour the tree was decorated almost Completely restructured.

The only thing missing was the star on the Christmas tree top.

"I'll be right back. Would you like something to drink? "

"No thanks." She smiled at him again and then began to climb on a chair.

Unfortunately for her, the chair began to shake and tipped over. However, Tony had seen what she was doing and was not even gone. He quickly caught her and held her in his arms. One arm was under her shoulders and the other under the knees. He looked at her worried, but knew that she was safe. In his arms.

Some minutes no one of the two said something and a few minutes later Pepper began to clear his throat.  
"Oh um sorry."  
Then he put off the star. Both looked at the decorated Christmas tree and smiling happily to each other on. Until Pepper walked a little closer to him, so that their shoulders touched. Again both smiled at each other lovely.


End file.
